To the 1940s
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. The 40's was a golden and awe strucking era. Maybe a little too good. For your journey, wear attire that matches the 1940's. If you wear modern clothing, the people will be utterly confused and will severely criticize your outfit. Change your hairstyle, clothing, everything. If you're a guy, buy a suit. If you're a girl, buy a casual dress, one with soft colors. Go to a phone booth. Put a few coins in and dial 19401950. Say: "Sometimes, these days just don't get better. I wonder if the youngsters enjoyed their time together." Soon after saying this, immediately close your eyes. The world around you is changing dramatically. If you open your eyes at any time, you will feel hands grab you from behind and drag you to Hell. Slowly open your eyes when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder. Look around you. You have been taken back to the olden days where the genre of Swing was taking a full course and World War 2 is starting to take place. Begin wandering around. The people seem more positive and life is a bit more lively. Try and talk to someone, anyone. They might put you off but will soon will be drawn towards you. A song, In The Mood, will start playing. Hum along to it. Naturally, people won't stare but if you hum loud enough, you'll draw attention. A crowd will surround you, mostly women. Tell them: "Sorry, sisters. I ain't got no kick in that. But thank ya!" The women should leave except for one. A pretty African American woman, with long curly hair and light tan skin. She will descend upon your location. Make eye contact with her. She'll hold out her hand. Take it and let her show you around town. There are many sights to see. These sights were never brought forth in the future so whatever you do, never reveal them to anyone or you will go blind. Continue your tour before midnight or you'll be trapped there. Tell her: "Ma'am, you made me very happy. Nice seeing you." Shake her hand and walk away. If she yells: "Come back soon, honey! Always glad you're here!" Keep walking until you see a phone booth. Dial the years you're growing up in and close your eyes. You will be transported back to your generation. If she yells: "I always wondered what life was in later years!" Run as far away as possible until you reach railroad tracks. Wait for a train to come and enter into it. Sit down and grab a newspaper. When you grab the newspaper, you'll be in bed, covered in sweat but not alone. Wherever you go, that woman will follow. She will follow you until death. Even in the afterlife. I guess the 40's just weren't good enough for her. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki Category:Pretense